Klonoa Kung Fu!
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: The dream traveler has woken up in a world filled with kung fu warriors who are animals. With Tai Lung returning he might have to learn kung fu if he wants to restore the balance of dreams.


Klonoa Kung Fu!

Summary: The dream traveler has woken up in another world filled with kung fu warriors who are animals. With Tai Lung returning he might have to learn kung fu if he wants to restore the balance of dreams.

I saw some crossovers of things with kung fu panda and I thought one floppy eared hero deserved one. Besides he's awesome!

Chapter 1: The Dream Traveler and the Dragon Warrior

* * *

"Where am I? What is this place?" Said a young boy

"Hey you ok?"

The boy saw a giant panda with emerald eyes wearing pants in stitches which he could tell meant they had ripped more than once.

"Um I'm fine who are you?" The boy asked

"My names Po Ping nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand

"Nice to meet you my names Klonoa Kazeno." Said Klonoa shaking Po's hand

"Klonoa of the wind? Wow such a cute name for a cute cat." Said Po

Klonoa was a black and white cat with long ears that look like leaves. He wore nothing but red pants, yellow gloves, brown and white shoes, and a red collar on his neck. He also wore a hat with a pacman symbol on it. He had a white fluffy muzzle and had yellow oval eyes.

"Uh thanks" Klonoa said blushing which showed from his white muzzle "Hey where are we?"

Klonoa had found himself in a very small room with a whole bunch of stuff he saw some toys of other animals on the window and checked them.

"Wow you must be a real fan to these guys to have dolls to them." Said Klonoa

"Their not dolls their action figures!" Po argued "And how can you not know them the furious five."

"The furious who now?" Klonoa said "And like I said before where are we?"

"One where in my room. And two how can you not know the furious five!?" Po said shocked

"I don't know because I just don't know." Klonoa answered "I'm not exactly a resident in this… um what is this place anyway?"

Po sighed "This is the valley of peace. Now that you mentioned it I know a lot of people here but none of them are long eared cats with giant rings."

"Wait where is my ring anyway?"

"Here I wanted to ask you about it anyway." Po said while giving the ring to Klonoa "Like for instance why is it so big?"

"No clue." Klonoa answered "It just fell from the sky and I found it while exploring a forest that's where I met my best friend Hewpoe."

"Really? Where is he now?" Po asked

"Well once I finished what I had to do I had to leave and I never saw him again." Klonoa said depressed. "It's part of my destiny."

"So you have your own destiny huh?" Po asked "Me too I was destined to be the dragon warrior a skilled master of kung fu."

"Well I still don't get it much but some people call me the dream traveler." Klonoa explained "I'm destined to go through different dream worlds which are called phantomilles and save the balance of dreams from being destroyed by nightmares."

"Cool but the valley of peace isn't a phantomille it's the real world." Said Po

"Yeah I can tell I don't remember how I got here do you know?"

"Well while walking through I saw you lying on the ground sleeping so I picked you up and took you over to my dad's house." Po explained

"Um you look like an adult and you still live with you're dad?" Klonoa teased

"No! Well I used to but now I live in the Jade Palace."

"The what?" He asked

"Come on we can go there besides I bet master Shifu can help you with you're problem." Po said grabbing Klonoa's arm

They both went out of the room about to head for the palace until Po stopped to say bye to his dad.

"Later dad." Po said

"Leaving so soon son?" Mr. Ping asked "Aren't you going to introduce me to you're new friend?"

"Whoa! You're a…"

Klonoa had realized that Po's dad was a goose yet he's a panda.

"Yes?" Mr. Ping asked

"Um… never mind my names Klonoa Kazeno please to meet you."

"Likewise well come again soon!"

Then Po and Klonoa started to walk toward the palace. With every moment Klonoa looked around to see a bunch of animals doing lot's of things playing games, shopping, and buying goods. They stopped once they got to the stairs.

"Dude we have to climb all of these steps?" Klonoa asked

"It's a bit of a pain at first but after a few times you get used to it." Said Po "Now let's go!"

They started to go up the steps. It looked like it would take forever to get up there Po seemed to have gotten tired.

"Come on let's keep moving!" Klonoa shouted

"I'm… coming… give me… a minute." Po said taking a deep breath "You know for a little guy you sure are quick."

"I have to be when fighting bad guys and monsters in dreams."

They finally reached the top it took a few minutes for Po to catch his breath but then he opened the doors which lead into the hall of warriors and entered.

"Wow this is amazing!" Klonoa said excited at what he was seeing "Hey what's that over there?

"Wait a minute."

Klonoa ignored Po he was too amazed at what he saw the sword of heroes.

"This is really cool!" He said astounded

"Who are you?" A voice said behind Klonoa

When he turned around Klonoa saw a red panda in a red robe who was about his size.

"Master Shifu!" Po said

"Po who is this?" Shifu asked

"This is Klonoa he's my friend I found him sleeping on the ground in the valley and brought him to my dad's house." He explained

"I've never seen an animal like you before."

"You never saw a cat?" Klonoa asked

"You're a cat?" Shifu asked "Never met one with big ears like you before."

"Well I'm new here." He explained

"Master do you know about someone called the dream traveler?"

Po and Klonoa explained everything that happened.

"So you're the hero of dreams?" Shifu asked "Didn't think it would be a young cat with long ears."

"Well I didn't think you would be so short but hey you can't have everything" Klonoa teased

"So you don't know why you're here?"

"No and I have nowhere else to go." He said

"Then you can live here" Shifu suggested

"Huh?"

"Awesome can he bunk with me?" Po asked

"Fine then you will be sleeping with Po"

Klonoa couldn't stand but to laugh "You know that sounds so wrong right?"

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Um… never mind. I guess it won't be that bad."

* * *

To be continued

Well hope this is good. Chapter 2 coming soon.


End file.
